


The Path

by noxdolcis



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, julian (the arcana) - Freeform, julian x mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxdolcis/pseuds/noxdolcis
Summary: One night, Julian and Ava (female MC) finally find some time to spend together away from prying eyes, so Julian invites Ava for a walk and something more...Takes place directly after Book VIII: Strength





	The Path

Julian leaned over and took Ava’s hand in his. “Maybe we can stay out a little longer,” he said, a slight grin on his face.

Ava smiled widely. “Probably only right, we shouldn’t disturb Portia while she’s doing the dishes.”

Julian got to his feet. “Exactly what I was thinking,” he said as he helped Ava up. Still holding her hand, Julian led her to the start of a small path. “Care for a walk?” he asked, his voice impossibly inviting.

Ava cocked an eyebrow, “...sure?” Something about the way Julian asked the question made Ava suspect the invite wasn’t simply for a walk.

Julian held on to Ava’s hand as they made their way down the path, the light of Portia’s small cottage fading behind them. It was dark, but the moon and the stars provided enough light for them to be able to tell where they were going, even in this lightly wooded area. They were quiet for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company in this rare peaceful moment between them. Every now and then Julian and Ava’s eyes would meet, but neither of them spoke, even though there were clearly words left hanging in the air between them.. 

“I used to love going for nightly walks,” Julian said wistfully, breaking the silence. “Now I always have to be on guard…,” his voice trailed of as he looked around them, then he turned to Ava. She could see on his face that Julian made a clear effort to hide his sadness. “It’s taken the fun right out of it, I can tell you,” Julian added in a more jovial tone. He smiled at Ava, but by now she could tell when Julian’s smiled were not genuine.

They reached a small stream, clear water that looked like the night sky itself was running between the trees. 

Julian leaned in, “look,” he whispered in Ava’s ear as he pointed to the stream, “a fox, just there.”

Ava glanced at Julian’s face, just inches from hers, when he met her eyes she quickly looked at where he was pointing. A small white fox was drinking from the stream, he looked up at the two of them and then turned and disappeared into the trees again.

“I can see why you like taking walks at night,” Ava said as Julian moved away.

Julian gave her a soft smile and took her hand again. “I find I enjoy it even more so with company,” he said, as he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on soft skin of the back of her hand. Ava blushed, her heart fluttering, she had to look away from Julian’s intense gaze. 

They kept walking until they reached a grassy hill. Ava let go of Julian’s hand and quickly ran up the hill. Looking over her shoulder she called out, “Come on!” to Julian, who shrugged and ran after her. 

“I love a view like this,” Ava said as she reached the top of the hill. “Seeing all the houses look so small, it’s... peaceful.” 

Julian came to stand next to her. They both looked out over the fields in front of them, there were only a few houses darted across the landscape, and just a few of them still had candles burning; tiny pin pricks of light, as if the fields themselves were reflecting the night sky above them.

Julian turned to Ava, “Do you want to stay a while?”

Ava looked back at the path that led them here. “Maybe it’s getting too late; Portia will worry.”

Julian chuckled. “I don’t think you can stop Portia from worrying.” He took off his coat and draped it on the grassy ground. “Please...,” he held out an inviting hand. Ava took it and Julian guided her to sit down on his coat before joining her.

Ava felt her body flush as Julian sat down next to her. Her mind drifted back to the library, and that only made her blush even more.

“I love the cool night air,” Julian said.

For a moment Ava thought he was mocking her obviously flushed appearance, but when she looked at him she could see the sincerity on his face. Julian was leaning back on his elbows, his head thrown back, eye closed, and a content smile on his face. Ava’s eyes were fixed on his face. He looked more at ease, and more beautiful, than she had ever seen him.

“Julian?”

“Yes, Ava?” Julian replied without opening his eye.

Ava looked at him but she just couldn’t get the words out. “Nevermind.”

Julian’s eye flashed open and he turned his chest towards her. “Now I’m intrigued,” he said, “what were you going to say?”

Ava bit her lip. “Just that I’ve never seen you this…”

“At ease?” Julian offered when Ava wouldn’t say it.

“Yes.”

“Well you’ve never seen me after a good night at the tavern.”

“Err..” 

“That time doesn’t count as good,” Julian said as he laid down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. “I was… drinking to forget,” he added, his tone much more serious.  Ava didn’t need to ask what he had wanted to forget.

Ava laid down next to Julian. “I’m glad you changed your mind,” Ava said.

“Came to my senses more like,” Julian replied, clearly knowing what she was referring to. 

He lifted himself up on one elbow, leaning over Ava to brush away a lock of her hair. “And I’m glad you didn’t,” he said in a soft voice. Julian dipped his head to give Ava a brief kiss on the lips, before pulling back a little. He brushed his thumb over her lower lip before leaning in for a deeper kiss. Julian’s kiss was slow and deliberate. He buried his hand in her hair, pulling it just a little. Ava wrapped her arms around his neck, then moved one hand to the back of his head so she could pull him closer, deepening the kiss. 

Julian moved to cover her body with his. His weight pushing down on her, as one of his legs pushed between hers. Ava’s hands traced Julian’s shoulders, then arms, pulling herself up to press her chest against his. A small moan escaped Julian’s lips, stopped as Ava eagerly kissed them.

Ava’s hands moved down Julian’s chest, to the hem of his shirt, pulling it free. Julian broke the kiss as he realised her intent.

“Ava…” he said in a throaty voice.

Ava met his eyes, her intense gaze making it clear she wouldn’t relent. She tugged on the shirt again, and this time Julian obligingly raised his arms so Ava could pull the shirt over his shoulders. She tossed it behind them in the grass. For a moment Julian towered above her. Ava ran her fingers down the pale skin of Julian’s chest, raking her fingernails across his ribs and down his abdomen.

“Hmm…” Julian looked down at her with hooded eyes. He put his hand at the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue running across the inside of her upper lip as his other hand moved to massage her breasts. Julian’s teeth caught her bottom lip, as his hand moved to the front of her tunic. Ava felt Julian’s fingers reach for the laces of her tunic, quickly loosening them enough for the tunic to slide half down her shoulders, revealing her bodice.

Julian broke off the kiss, his gaze slid down from Ava’s eyes to her chest, he gave an approving half grin before reaching for the hem of her tunic. Ava lifted her arms and in one fluid motion Julian undressed her.

“Hmmm.” Julian let his gaze linger on Ava’s bodice. Ava took Julian’s hands and placed them on her breasts. Julian looked up at her, slightly surprised. Ava smiled deviously, “Well?”

Julian grinned widely as he obliged, his pale fingers contrasted against black lace as he worked the fastenings there. Finally the bodice fell away from Ava’s body. The night sky cool against her heated skin. Julian reached out, gently cupping her breasts.

“You approve?” Ava asked teasingly.

Julian flashed a smile, he leaned in and ran his tongue between her breasts, before tracing kisses over the delicate skin of her right breast. He caught Ava’s eyes before circling his tongue around her nipple. He took the nipple between his teeth, sharp teeth teasing the sensitive skin there. Ava let out a small moan and fell back against the coat. Julian made a soft sound of approval at the reaction he’d elicited from Ava. 

Julian’s hands now massaged Ava’s breasts, as his mouth traced a line down her body, licking and biting his way down to the waistband of her skirt. He took the fabric between his teeth and teasingly pulled it up, his gaze fixed on Ava’s eyes. She was about to tell him to rip the skirt off already, but was distracted by the sensation of Julian’s long fingers moving from her breasts to reach up under her skirt, tracing their way up her thigh. 

“Ahh,” Ava squirmed as Julian moved his finger just under her drawers. He grinned mischievously at her before throwing her skirt up and disappearing under the colourful fabric.

Ava felt Julian’s hot breath against her naked skin, before feeling teeth gently tease the soft skin of her inner thigh. Julian slowly made his way up, leaving marks on her skin as a path leading up to her centre. When he reached her drawers, Julian let a finger slip under the fabric, exploring her wet centre, briefly, tentatively penetrating her, before slipping out of her drawers again. Julian straightened himself just to be able to see the expression on Ava’s face. He tugged on her drawers, pulling them down her legs, off one leg and then the other before tossing it with the other clothing items.

Ava held out her arms to him, inviting him in for a kiss, but Julian shook his head. “I’m not quite finished yet,” he said before disappearing between her thighs again.

Ava squirmed in his grip a little, feeling jittery as Julian ran his tongue up her inner thigh, right up to her centre. She gasped as Julian ran his tongue over her. “Hmm,” his muffled approval came. His fingernails raked over her thighs as he dipped his tongue again, working around her most sensitive part. 

Ava arched her back, a small moan of pleasure escaping her lips.

Julian’s tongue was still working her, as he dipped in one finger, carefully penetrating her. When Ava responded with happy floundering he added another finger. They slowly started working together, slowly moving in a most pleasurable rhythm. As Julian’s fingers slowly increased the pace, his tongue also started working faster.

“Aahhh!” Despite herself Ava let out a loud moan, as she felt pleasure building up in her. She felt herself tighten around Julian’s dexterous fingers as the found just the right spot to touch her. Julian chuckled at the sound.

“Ohh...,” Ava couldn’t help herself. 

She reached out for Julian, burying her hands in his hair as she pushed him even closer against her. Ava could hear a muffled sound of approval; Julian seemed even more hungry for this than she was. He worked eagerly and the pleasure inside of her intensified beyond anything she had ever felt before. Ava was trembling in pleasure and anticipation now. “Julian…” she gasped.

Julian let his fingers slip out. Planting a final kiss on her wet centre before looking up at her, looking immensely pleased with himself.

“Julian?” Ava asked confused.

“Don’t worry, I tend to finish what I started,” he said as he moved to cover her body with his. Julian pressed his body against hers, and Ava could feel his want pressing against her. 

Julian moved so he was lying next to her. He leaned in to whisper into her ear, “I want to look at you,” he whispered into her ear as his hand moved between her legs.

Julian’s gaze was fixed on Ava, locking her eyes to him. She felt her heart racing as his fingers reached her centre and resumed their work. Julian leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, his tongue pressing, parting her lips to enter her mouth. His fingers picking up a familiar rhythm as he deepened the kiss. 

“Ah,” Ava gasped between kisses as she felt the pleasure building between her legs. Julian’s tongue dipped into her mouth again, demanding her kiss as he steadily worked her centre with his fingers. 

Ava broke the kiss with a long deep moan as Julian pushed her further.

“Look at me,” Julian whispered.

Ava met his gaze and Julian grinned at her as he increase the rhythm of his fingers. Ava felt her back arch, her body moving with Julian’s rhythm. Her mind felt cloudy with pleasure and she was barely aware of Julian’s voice whispering “look at me,” again.

“Julian,” she whispered. As her eyes met his again, the first wave of pleasure broke over her. “Julian,” she moaned under his touch. “Aaah.” Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, leaving her trembling under his touch as he demanded more from her. “Juliaan…,” she moaned as the next wave found her. Ava’s fingers and legs went numb, all that was left was Julian’s touch and the pleasure he brought her. “Keep your eyes on me,” Julian demanded. “Julian…,” Ava whimpered as he made his final push. “Aaahhh!” she desperately held on to his arms, her eyes fixed on his, as she was undone.

Julian slowed his rhythm as the last wave of pleasure ebbed away, leaving Ava a trembling mess. Ava was breathing heavily, her head buried in the crook of Julian’s neck.

Julian kissed her cheek. “I told you, there were  _ things  _ I could do to you if we had time,” he whispered, his own breathing sounding compromised as well. He traced her jawline with his fingers, before his hand moved down her body. He straightened her skirt a little before moving his hand to her face again. Cradling it, he gently pulled her in for a chaste kiss. 

Ava slowly came back to herself. She reached out her hand to Julian’s face, brushing the thick hair away from his eye. “Ava,” he whispered, “I--” Ava stopped him mid-sentence with a kiss. When she pulled away there was a bittersweet expression on Julian’s face. 

Julian looked up at the sky, already the dawn was rolling in. “It seems we never have enough time,” Julian lamented.

“I don’t suppose we can stay out a little longer,” Ava asked curiously, running her fingers over Julian’s bare chest.

Julian covered her hand with his own, and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. “I’m afraid not, even if I thought Portia would not come look for us, I don’t think being caught out here when the dawn comes, is the best idea.”

He got to his feet and held out his hands to Ava, she took them and he pulled her up to her feet. He quickly plucked her bodice from the ground and helped her put it back on. “But don’t worry,  I--”

“Always finish what you start?” Ava finished, cocking her head.

Julian grinned, “exactly,” he said as his quick fingers finished lacing up her bodice. Julian handed Ava her tunic before putting on his own shirt. He took his coat from the grass and threw it over his shoulder. “Especially when it comes to pleasurable… excursions,” he said as he offered Ava his arm.

Arm in arm they quickly made their way back down the path to the small cottage, where a very angry Portia was already standing in the doorway, tapping her foot and waiting for them.


End file.
